


Be My Husband

by floatsodelicately



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets married in Vegas and decides to make a go of it, to try an actual relationship for once. He's moving across the country, leaving Derek and Addison to tend to their crumbling marriage without him. But are things ever easy at Seattle Grace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Husband

Mark turned the ring around his finger as they sat in silence. He knew that Derek had a craniotomy scheduled for 3, Addison said dinner was at 7, it just gone 8 and Derek still wasn't home. He knew that things were going downhill fast for the couple, Derek was missing dinners like this and often not coming home at all, while Addison was alternating between waiting around for him and drowning herself in extra cases.

 

He didn't want this for himself. He knew that this was what his parents did, burying themselves in work and the social scene that their home life was non-existent. They weren't parents like Mrs Shepherd was, she took him in when she saw that he was alone, brought him up like he was one of her own in a loving household. Her late husband was more of a presence in their lives than either of Mark's real, living ones - why was Derek neglecting his wife? Granted, they didn't have kids, but he knew how to love. Why wasn't he making an effort?

 

That's why Mark knew he had to go. After watching his best friend's marriage deteriorate, he couldn't let the same thing happen to him. The situation wasn't the same, but nothing he did seemed to really make sense. This get together was supposed to be a quiet little _'I'm moving away, get your shit together because I won't be here to wipe your wife's tears next time you fuck up_ ' dinner. He hadn't dated for years like Derek and Addison had, there had been a few hours in a bar. He hadn't had a long engagement as they had, or a lavish wedding with all of their friends and family, only the ten minutes it had taken them to find a chapel, a girl called Die and another witness - a random guy who smelled like piña coladas and Doritos. But Mrs Shepherd had told him that marriage was a commitment, and when he woke up to a similarly bleary eyed blonde in a bed that neither of them recognised, he decided to give it a shot.

 

"He's not coming," Addison muttered as she threw her napkin onto the table.

 

"He'll get here soon. He knows this is important."

 

"And what _is_ so important, Mark? You still haven't told me."

 

"I was waiting for Der-"

 

"Well take a number, 'cos _so am I_ ," Addison drawled, taking a sip from her wineglass as she sat back in her seat.

 

He took a deep breath and brought his hand up on the table. He had taken care to keep his ring hidden for the past fortnight, putting his hands in his pockets and slipping it into his scrubs before scrubbing in and gloving up for surgeries. 

 

"I'm moving to Seattle."

 

Addison jerked up in her chair. "What? You can't- That's all the way- What about your life here?"

 

Mark sighed. "The lease on my apartment is up, I had my last post-op with a patient today and...Seattle will be good for me."

 

"But why Seattle? What's there that you can't find here?"

 

_And there it is..._

 

"I... I met someone-"

 

"Mark-"

 

"Addie, don't 'Mark' me. You know I'm not trailing across the country to get laid. I can do that well enough here, thank you," he grinned.

 

"So tell me about this _someone_ ," Addison said, rolling her slightly teary eyes.

 

"Ok but no laughing or eye-rolling or hitting me, ok? Are we clear?"

 

"Why would I hit you?"

 

"We got married in Vegas last month."

 

"You married a stripper?!" Addison squeaked, throwing a bread roll at him.

 

"Hey! I said no hitting!"

 

"I didn't agree! And I didn't even get you. I can't _believe_ you, Mark!"

 

"To be honest, I can. It sounds like something I'd do. And she isn't a stripper. How many strippers live in Seattle?"

 

"A few, I'm sure."

 

"It's rainy and grungy, no one can be turned on in Seattle," he carried on as if he didn't hear her.

 

"Yet _you_ are moving there?"

 

"Maybe I can turn it around," he winked. "Anyway, like I said, not a stripper. Surgical intern."

 

"Not another groupie. Please, God, Mark. Not one of those _somehow_ brainless plastics interns," she moaned.

 

"Nah, she hasn't started yet. Doing her residency at Seattle Grace."

 

"That's Webber's hospital, right?"

 

He nodded. "I've got a meeting with him on Thursday about an opening."

 

"Thursday?"

 

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

 

Her voice was choked as she spoke. "And you being you, haven't finished packing?"

 

Mark let out a laugh and shook his head.

 

Addison put down her glass and walked over to him. "I'm gonna miss you," she breathed. He beckoned her closer and she fell onto his lap, sniffling onto his shirt as he held her.

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Derek was supposed to do _more_.

 

Mark stroked her back as her breathing calmed down. Finally Addison was composed enough to look up at him.

 

"I don't know how to make it better," she told him hopelessly.

 

"It isn't all up to you."

 

"But you've always been here and when you go-"

 

"He'll kick his own ass eventually, but he might need someone to do it for him first," Mark tried to tease.

 

Addison's eyes trailed down to his lips. Slightly stained by his sips of red wine, closely surrounded by the stubble that she knew would scratch and burn but feel so-

 

"Addie, no."

 

So wrong. Oh God. How could she? Addison scrambled up from Mark's lap and stepped back, looking away from him, looking anywhere to avoid seeing judgement from Mark - of all people, _Mark_.

 

She turned around, only to see Derek. Because of course he was there now. Of course he was there to see her mistake, to see her try and get rejected. Even when she didn't really want it, when all she wanted was someone who cared, just someone who was _there_ , she got rejected. How could she expect any different when the one who vowed to love and to cherish, til death do us part, floated around their house like a ghost on the days that he even bothered to appear at all?

 

"We need to talk."

 


End file.
